Andrew Izatu
Andrew Izatu - Also known to his friends as "Blackyy" is a 16 year old boy who was formely belonging to the Darkness Faction. During the Evermire War he was to set to be killed by any means necesarry due to his merciless and insanely dangerous personality when on a mission to assassinate the a Squad Leader of one of the Light's Faction army. Background/Backstory Andrew was the only son of Maria and Erwin Izatu, he was born in northern city of State Ascill, Lukewilk. He was raised there by his parents, he was also training fighting with his uncle Albert so he can protect himself if there was a need. In 1997, when Andrew was 7 years old, a brutal war started between the Darkness and Light Faction, on one day during the war, the city he was born and raised in, Lukewilk, was bombarded from air, before the government could do anything to fight off or evacuate the civilians, 60% of the population died. Most people and Andrew's family seeked shelter underground, others managed to get out of the city, the city became battle grounds between the factions, and it kept like that for a few days. When the government managed to fight off the attack, the city was in ruins, dead people were everywhere, and the radiation from the bombardings was also present. All of the survivors were evacuated to a city of Leatherhawk in the east of State Ascill, near the coast of Inhata ocean. Andrew was confused when he saw all of his friends, they were depressed and shocked by what they have seen, Andrew however, didn't feel that way, he didn't understand why he wasn't sad, he didn't feel anything at all. Few years in the future, 2003. Andrew decided to join local Scouts, where he was taught there by Rick Jackalman, the leader and keeper of the Scouts, and also a Military General in the past. In the camp, Andrew was surprised to see his childhood friend Arin, they used to play together everyday all-day, until Arin had to move to a city of Feathermore about 40 kilometers south from Leatherhawk. Andrew has spent nearly 2 years in the Camp, after he left he immediately decided to join the army as the war was getting more and more serious, the government needed literally anyone who can stand up and fight. When Andrew's parents found out that he was in the army, they didn't know what to do, they tried to contact the government but they couldn't reach them. Even Andrew's best friend, Arin, was very surprised that he would want to join the army. When Andrew finally finished his trainings and tests, the government sent him on an assassination mission, his mission was to assassinate the main Leader of one of the mercenary troops that were to attack one of his faction's camp located behind the river leading to the city of Huskaway. The camp was very important as it was the only one that could spy on the enemy military, so the assassination of the leader of the troops that were to attack the camp was necesarry to win the war. Andrew managed to find a way to assassinate the leader with no problem, however when he was about to strike, a thunder struck outside and woke up few soldiers and the leader himself, shortly after, Andrew got shot with a bullet in the stomach, causing him to lose conciousness. When he woke up he noticed that for some reason the wound was gone and everyone around him was dead. He believed that he succeded in his mission so he decided to return to his camp but he was attacked by his own people, he didn't know why. He managed to dodge the rockets that were fired at him and started to run away, he reached a canyon near the city of Huskaway, where he had to hide until next night. Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- Trivia *Maria before meeting her husband Erwin, had a status of Goddess and had a biology degree, she also liked wolves and how they look so she changed her own DNA so she could have wolf ears and tail. When she met Erwin and they got married, she changed his DNA to be similar to hers. That's the reason why Andrew is a Half-Wolf. *Both of Andrew's personas are concious at the same time. They also feel the same things, emotions and they can read each other's thoughts.